


Idiots in Love

by rvaleardis



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Anthony was going over to Eloise and Penelope's apartment quite a lot.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

Penelope and Eloise shared an apartment by their university. It made sense since they had been best friends forever and were studying at the same place. 

This came with many benefits for both of them but it did come with one issue. The Bridgerton siblings all made themselves at home very quickly.

Sometimes Penelope would come home, expecting an empty apartment, but found that one or more of the siblings would be there. Their grocery budget had to be quite large to be able to feed the hungry beasts.

There was one sibling that always managed to catch Penelope by herself. They had become quite close within the last few months.

Anthony Bridgerton seemed to almost always be available when Penelope wasn't in classes.

It had started because he needed a place to hide from his mother and her friends. 

It was a nice spring day when Anthony had barged into Eloise and Penelope's apartment. He had a spare key, as did all the siblings. 

He knew Eloise was in class and didn't even think about Penelope. He just had to hide. If he was forced to participate in small talk with yet another brainless waif of a girl, he might commit murder. Or suicide. Or both.

He unlocked the door, walked in and promptly laid face down on the couch. He let out a groan of annoyance.

"Tough day?" Asked Penelope. She had been sitting on her desk, which was in a little corner of the living room. 

All she could hear were muffled grunts.   
"If you want to engage in any kind of conversation, might I suggest lifting your head from off the couch?" Penelope said.

Anthony lifted his head and sent a glare her way before sitting up.

He sighed and said "My mother was driving me mad so I decided to hide out here."

Penelope nodded in understanding. She knew of the match making schemes Violet Bridgerton was capable of. They were legendary between the Beidgerton clan.

"Well, I am done with my work. What do you want to do?"

"Die." Anthont said as he dramatically let his head fall back.

"No." Penelope replied. 

"Can we get take out and hide from the world? They're a bunch of bastards out there." Anthony said.

Penelope laughed and nodded. She proceeded to get the stack of take out menus Eloise and her had collected.

This was becoming a habit. Anthony would randomly appear in their apartment when Penelope was by herself. They would eat, talk or get coffee. Sometimes they would sit in a comfortable silence, words didn't need to be exchanged for them to be together.

It was becoming something both parties looked forward to. They didn't want to admit it, tried very hard to pretend they weren't looking forward to being together at all. 

They were being idiots.

About an hour later, they were sitting at the dining table, exchanging stories and cleaning up since they had finished eating.

"And then Eloise attempted to pretend she had no idea what was going on! She was all 'I'm sorry, what pie are you speaking of, sir?' In the end the officer let us go without even a warning."  
Penelope said.

Anthony was laughing so hard, he almost choked on his own spit. He dried the tears in his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at Penelope and it was like seeing her for the first time.

Her smile was breathtaking, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were sparkling with laughter. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his match in every way. 

Penelope noticed Anthony had quieted down and noticed he was staring intensely at her. Though almost impossible, it made her cheeks even redder.

"What? Oh no, don't tell me I have sauce on my face again! I swear, everytime we get food I somehow transform into a toddler."  
She stood up to grab some napkins and calm herself a little. Her heart was fluttering a little too much.

As she turned she felt a hand grab her arm. Her arm felt all tingly. She turned and came face to face with Anthony. 

"Penelope." He said.

She stood right in front him, looked up to meet his gaze and said "Yes?"

Anthony couldn't get the words. What was it the people said?, "Actions speak louder than words." This action spoke so loud, it may as well be shouting from the rooftops.

His arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand cupped her face and he brought his lips to hers.

It took her a second to respond but when she did, my oh my.

The kiss started slow and timid, then it went fierce and passionate. 

They couldn't get enough of each other. They stumbled to the couch and fell into it.

Penelope was under Anthony and what a glorious thing that was for both of them.

They parted and stared into each other's eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Anthony asked.

"Yes." She replied.

Eloise walked in about 45 minutes later only to walk straight back out.

She didn't need to see nor did she need to hear that. She would have words with them tomorrow. She might burn the couch too, just to be safe.


End file.
